Tsuyoi
by hyugaki
Summary: After Hyuuga Hinata, heiress of the prestigious clan, is abducted by a mysterious figure, she's presumed dead by officials. In actuality, she's being trained and molded into the perfect, strong weapon, all while being experimented on for an astonishing, unique product lingering in her body. Here lies the tale of Hyuuga Hinata. (strong!hinata, slow progress, non-romance; semi-dark)
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I've been doing some editing and realized that this story, when published, had a lot of grammar mistakes and it changed overtime. Initially, this would've been a SasuHina fanfic with minimal NaruSaku interactions and implications. However, when I continued writing, it changed. So, to clarify: this is _not _a SasuHina, NaruHina, or even KabuHina fanfic. There will be implications towards SasuHina and there will be interactions between Sasuke and Hinata, but they can be interpreted as either "platonic" (this is a stretch. It wouldn't be considered friendly, at all.) or romantic. I am anti-NH/SS, but I won't bash the ship. Also, when I began this story, I was pro-Hinata, but during writing, I became Anti-Hinata. I do _not _like Hinata, mainly because of Studio Pierrot and Kishimoto's portrayal of her. I'll continue writing, but this will be semi-OOC, because I hated the depiction of her.

Now that mostly everything is covered, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tsuyoi <em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Summary: Hyuuga Hinata wasn't kidnapped by a Kumo nin. Instead, she was kidnapped by Orochimaru who was curious about the Byakugan. How does this change the outcome of the Shinobi world? <em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wrote this fic because I was desperate for a strong!hinata fic. I found only about one or two good ones, and both of those were in complete. So, here I am. Please excuse any typos. I wrote this on my iPad.<strong>

* * *

><p>The night it had happened, it was cloudy, bleary, and the skies were tinted with the shade of gunmetal.<p>

December twenty-seventh, Hyuuga Hinata had a kunai at her throat. She was curled up in her bed, her stomach filled with food and her skin were glowing, when she heard the metal glint and clink; she felt the cool kunai as it met with her bare, pale throat coldly. She was only three, but even she knew of the smell of dried blood and the scent of it was lingering on the metal kunai. Fear rippled through her body. She wanted to call out, or run, or do both.

Everything else was fuzzy. The cold, bitter night was gnawing at her cheeks as she was slung over the mysterious kidnapper's shoulder, her wrists hurting from the harshness of the thick ropes. Her eyes were shut tight with bandages as she felt herself soaring through the air.

_Otousan, _she had thought as her vision was obscured and her body was craving a stretch. Her throat had hurt. Her wrists were red, and her hands were scarred from the scratching of her nails. She was weeping silently.

_Would anyone save me? _


	2. 1: Wasueru

_**Chapter One: **__**Wasueru**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tired<strong>_. Hyuga Hinata was tired of the place. It's been two years, and she still wasn't used to everything. She was only five. She should've been at Konoha, sipping tea or training her Byakugan; but instead, she was in a place that reeked of blood, echoing with screams, and had a bitter, chilling temperature.

Hinata never even knew what happened. In that span, she forgot. She forgot about her father's strict voice, the smell of hot tea, how to dress in a kimono, how to press flowers, how to smile, how to _remember_. It was a blur.

During her reluctant stay, she was cared for by various people, most of them were women. They all had tanned skin and bright eyes, gaunt and tired with cracked and dry lips. Despite this, she knew the women weren't shinobi. When they bathed and washed her hair, their hands were smooth and buttery, instead of rough, bumpy and callous. Their hair was smooth and glossy. Their bodies had fresh scars instead of the stale scars, recuperating after months and years. They were civilians abducted like Hinata was.

On a bitter Sunday, (Hinata attempted keeping track) she heard voices and footsteps.

_**"I'm withholding a Hyuuga," the voice was throaty and velvety. Hinata felt his chakra before; thick and suffocating, extremely dark and dour.**_

_**"That's cunning of you, Orochimaru-sama," the second voice praised. His voice was dripping with youth. However, it sounded tired and mature, as if he had experienced many wars and conflicts.**_

The door cracked open and Hinata slipped further into her thin blankets, trying to conceal her body, her heart hammering in her throat.

"She's so... small." The boy observed. "She can't be more than thirty pounds."

"The Hyuuga women are known for their petite frame, Kabuto-kun," Orochimaru informed him.

_Do they want my eyes?_ Hinata thought.

"Can she speak?" The boy, Kabuto asked, his voice closer than before.

"Scarcely. The few times I've heard her voice, it's throaty screams due to nightmare," the second, bone-chilling voice-**_Orochimaru was in her room-_**replied.

Hinata opened her eyes to see a boy with glasses. His short, white hair that matched the clouds hung over his pale face. His glasses shone in the subtle light. His thin lips were pulled into a tired, gaunt smile.

"You pulled yourself a fine one, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto began . Hinata shrunk into the bed.

"However, I'm not one for children." Kabuto finished, frowning at the sight of the shivering Hyuga girl.

"She's silent as a mouse," Orochimaru informed him. "She's obedient, too. Doesn't protest. The only problem is she's weak." Hinata felt like sinking her teeth into her pale skin. His voice made her scared. She felt his presence, but couldn't bear to meet his eyes. She fought the urge to whimper, feeling eyes burn into her skull.

_Weak_. The word lingered in the air, coiling around Hinata's brain. She clutched the blanket tighter.

"Pale, thin, at risk of having a fever. She needs to replenish her chakra before I test her eyes. I assume she's your...?" Kabuto trailed on.

"Not yet. I just wait and see if she's worthy enough."

_Worthy_.

"Hyuuga Hiashi's wife-Hinata-chan's mother-is pregnant with another child. Should this child show no progress, she'll become a simple lab rat, and I'll kidnap the newborn Hyuuga."

A shiver ran through Hinata. _I have an unborn sister? Why can't I come home? Where's my family, anyway? _

"I leave the child in your care, Kabuto. Hopefully by the end of April, she'll be stronger."

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

The door closed. Hinata felt a presence and cracked an eye open. She saw Kabuto's retreating back. Her throat was dry. She wanted to cry, but fear stopped her.

She was stuck here forever. She was _**tired**_ of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>This took some editing. I edited this almost two months later, simply due to the fact that it was too short (526 words), bad grammar, a lot of mistakes, and I didn't describe the scenes well.


	3. 2: Kibō

**_Chapter Two: Kibō_**

_They've given up hope, _Hiashi mused as he sat in his office. They've given up on finding the missing Hyuga Hinata. They pretended she was never born. And with his wife pregnant, the clan was curious to meet the new Hyuga heiress.

No one saw Hinata get abducted. All they saw was an empty bed, a broken window, and a heavily injured Branch member.

"All I saw was a silhouette. I tried to stop them. Demo, they attacked me." It was confirmed by the witness who lied in a hospital bed, recuperating from serious injuries.

_They were after the Byakugan, I theorize._ The Sandaime hypothesized. A meeting with the Clan Head and the Elders was organized, but no one found the Hyuga heiress. After a long five months of searching, they were forced to order the case closed.

After a year and not one clue of the Hyuga turned up, the Clan felt uneasy. Someone was after the Byakugan, and a three year old, skinny child would surely succumb to whatever the abductor threw at her. Either that, or they stole her eyes and killed her.

Both theories frightened the Clan. But finally, when Hiashi announced his wife was pregnant, hope glittered in the Clan.

_This unborn baby will replace Hinata-Sama,_ they'd think, _perhaps a boy? _

When the Clan's doctor confirmed it was a girl, they still had hope. The baby would grow to be strong, and replace the (presumably) late Hinata, and lead the Clan after Hiashi's death or retirement. This child-the new heiress-will birth more heirs. The child would be strong enough to resist a kidnapping.

The Clan somehow blamed Hinata for the kidnapping. She should've fought, the Elders of the Clan declared, she should've at least scream. We could've prevent this.

The worst, however, was that the abductor was still out there. Still there, perhaps plotting to kidnap another Hyuga, or even an Uchiha. There were even theories of an Uchiha kidnapping Hinata, and the evidence was solid.

_Who else could do it? They have envied our Byakugan for centuries! They would've trapped poor Hinata-same in a genjutsu. It's no wonder she made no ruckus!_ Distrust between the Uchihas and Hyugas grew even more. If they even saw one another across the street, they would glower at each other.

**February**. It's been two years and two months since Hinata was kidnapped. As Hiashi finished reading an important scroll, his mind was elsewhere. There was something stirring inside of the Clan head. Something the other members of the clan gave up on, and buried it in another unborn child.

**_Hope. _**

**_-/_**

**_Author's Note: well! Three chapters in one day? I'm only doing this because it's Sunday & I love Hinata. ^_^ Anyways, if you've noticed, the chapter names and title is in Japanese. "Tsuyoi " means strong, and Kibō means hope. Also, don't worry. I don't dwell too much on a kiddie Hinata. Three more chapters (February, March & half of April) and there'll be a time skip. Please review! _**


	4. 3: February

**_Author's Note: _****So, this chapter is a little longer. Next chapter will be March. I hope I didn't make her seem like a Mary Sue? For now, she's just learning, so she's not super strong. Next chapter/month will be ninjutsu, and she will find out her nature element, basic hand signs, and one ninjutsu. She's slowly progressing, don't worry. C: Please review! **

**_Xxxxxxxxx_**

**_Chapter Three: February _**

**_Xxxxxx_**

**_First Week _**

Hinata's throat was dry, and she felt clammy. Why was she in this underground cave, anyways? Why couldn't she train outside with the fresh air, trees, and birds?

Hinata chewed silently on her thick jacket that she was kidnapped in. When she was kidnapped at three, she had worn her usual sleepwear. Orochimaru wasn't exactly the type to buy a child a skirt or a silk kimono, so she was forced to wear either extremely tight clothes from two years ago, or wear an oversized, baggy sweater. There was no in between.

"Hinata," Kabuto said, adjusting his glasses. His hair was getting longer, she observed. "You will become a Shinobi. You will learn how to detect a perfectly concealed ninja, a trap, and Justus."

He eyed her sourly. "There are three basic, general types of Justus: taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu. You will be focusing on those three, one for each month."

He paused. Hinata blankly stared at him, sucking on the fuzzy sweater, shivering in the bitter temperature.

"This month, you will focus on taijutsu. Not every opponent knows taijutsu. Demo, it's important to know taijutsu should you face a close range opponent. Taijutsu is perfect if you don't have enough chakra left for a flashy ninjutsu. I assume you know what chakra is?"

Hinata said nothing. Kabuto scowled. (1)Kuso! How am I supposed to teach with a silent child? What if she's mute? What if she doesn't know how to speak?

But, to Kabuto's shock and pleasure, she gave a slight nod.

"Yosh! Hyuga's have their own style of taijutsu, but I will show you the basics. Get into a ready stance, Hinata."

Hinata took her sleeve out her mouth, and awkwardly attempted to form a stance. However, she was insecure and slouched. Her feet were awkwardly splayed out, and her arm was wavering.

Kabuto decided he'd fix that later. "Attack me, Hinata!" He ordered. He squinted at her, noting she did not use her Byakugan. He'd have to figure out how to utilize it for the sake of Hinata.

Hinata blinked at his order. She sucked on her bottom lip, unsure. But after what seemed like minutes, she charged. An unsure, insecure expression crossed her face. She balled her pale fists, attempting to strike him, but she wavered, as if not wanting to hurt the teenager.

"Come on, Hinata," Kabuto shouted, "strike me!"

She chewed on her lip again, and made a noise. It sounded like a cross between a squeak and 'hai!'. Hinata balked her fist and swung at Kabuto, but he easily dodged.

He stopped, and she froze.

"You're too weak," he observed. "Too slow. We need to work on your speed." Barely finishing his sentence, Kabuto swung at the five year old Hyuga, enough to make her crumple to the floor. The Hyuga didn't speak, but quiet sobs shook her up. Kabuto kneeled down, peering down at her.

"We need to work on your speed, too," he added.

**_Second Week _**

Hinata felt herself shiver once again. Kabuto scrutinized her, and she squirmed under his disapproving gaze. It was obvious he did not approve of the Hyuga. Not only did he have a grudge against Leaf ninja and citizens, he hated her because she was mute, slow, weak, and emotionless. He called her stupid, weak, and useless.

"Why couldn't Orochimaru-Sama kidnap a twelve year old? Not a three year old who'd grow up to be mute and weak?" she heard him muttered. She showed no sign of listening, only widening her eyes, pausing her suck-session of her sweater when he said something surprising.

She made no progress like she hoped. She didn't quite understand the concepts of taijutsu. She didn't need to use chakra? But she was skinny and had no muscles. How would she block Kabuto's strike?

Hinata chewed on her sweater, almost frustrated as she attempted to duck under his punch. It was reflexes, almost instinctive to dodge now. She preferred to dodge because she had a chance to chew on her thumb or sweater sleeve. She didn't see Kabuto's second fist, however, pulled back like an arrow, ready to strike. She didn't see it inches from her stomach, and she felt it finally after it connected. Spit came out her mouth and her hands instinctively swung to her stomach, holding it.

She coughed, subtle pain growing.

"You should've seen that coming, Hinata," Kabuto said, almost pleased with himself. Hinata blinked, staring at the floor. Her eyes lolled up to Kabuto's figure.

She struggled to get up. _I give up, _she thought numbly, _what's the point?_

Kabuto, as if reading her mind, shook his head. "If you don't get stronger, Hinata, Orochimaru-sama will kidnap your unborn sister. She'll be born in a month, you know."

Hinata's head slowly rose. She stared at his glasses, his eyes concealed by the glass reflecting on the light.

She struggled to rise._ I wonder what Mama named her, _she thought softly as she propped a hand on her bony knee, trying to steady herself. _Maybe it starts with an H, like Otousan. She gazed at Kabuto's feet, positioned to be on the offense. I don't want the Clan to be worried, too. Who will be heir if my sister gets abducted like me? _

Hinata ignored her matted hair falling in her eyes. She tried to block Kabuto's swift attack. Confidence soared through once she dodged his kick. She blinked. I wonder if otousan still thinks of me? She wondered. Her thoughts coiled through her head. She tried slipping from Kabuto's punch, but her distracted mind earned her a punch to the jaw. Crumbling to the floor like a mouse, she felt her hands go limp and her jaw go numb.

**_Third Week_**

Orochimaru was going away. Kabuto was worried, Hinata observed. She heard voices as she patiently waited for Kabuto to arrive.

"Orochimaru-sama..."

"Kabuto-kun. I will be back soon. Train Hinata-chan, now. I will be going off to-" Hinata couldn't hear the rest. A few minutes later, a pissed off Kabuto arrived.

"Hinata," he said. "Have you been reading on what I assigned you?"

He didn't expect her to talk. Three weeks of training, and he knew of her silent language. Blinks when confused, nods, and shooken heads. It was simple.

She nodded.

"Good," he said. "Orochimaru-same has gone off to a village. He'll be back in a few weeks. I expect you to master taijutsu by the end of Februrary. Got it?"

Hinata nodded.

"Yosh . Begin."

Hinata perfected her stance. Although it was still awkward, the five year old has copied Kabuto's stance. She stared at him, waiting for his move. He charged at her, and she looked up at him as she dodged his punch.

He towered over her easily, and it was difficult to dodge his long arm over her tiny body. Hinata tried to thrust her fist out to his stomach, but failed as he grabbed her fist. She whimpered in pain.

"Think, Hinata," he growled. "What do you do?"

Oh, how Hinata wanted to lie down in defeat, and sleep for the rest of the months. But she had a job to do. She liked to pretend that she was a genin from Konoha and had a S-rank mission: protecting her unborn sister from the scary Orochimaru.

She grunted as she shoveled her tiny feet to his shin. Kabuto didn't wince, but he released her.

"That was great improvement , Hinata," He praised. "This soar is over. I will visit your room later after dinner to quiz you on the stances of taijutsu and types of nature energy. I have placed books on your bed. Please study it."

Hinata had a headache that throbbed, but she nodded. Perhaps it was because the ringing in her ears, but she opened her mouth, forming the words for one of the first time. Instead of sucking on her sweater, she poked her fingers together.

"H-hai." It was a simple word, but enough to make Kabuto whirl around and stare at her incredulously. She lowered her head and limped out the training ground, to her room.

_**Fourth Week**_

The last week of February, Kabuto gave Hinata a kunai. She knew what it was, she saw pictures, but she never touched one. It was a used one, and it smelled like sweat and human bloode the one that was against her throat the night she was abducted.

She gripped it in her hand, her mind reeling. Black, metal, and cold. She looked up at Kabuto.

"It's a kunai. This one is not a throwing kunai. A throwing kunai is lighter, thinner, and smaller. This one is meant to stab your opponent, to harm them at close range."

She stared at it. I don't want to harm anyone, she thought.

"I will not teach you in kunai just yet. Let us spar once more."

xxxxxxxxxxx

As Hinata lay in bed, her muscles sore and her face red, she thought about her past home. Konoha, she thought. She missed it terribly. She forgot everything and everyone but the stone statue of the Hokagss and the leaves littering the floor. Warm and bright. Happy and free. But instead, she was being forced to train so someone can use her as a weapon.

A frightening thought came to Hinata as she snuggled to her thin pillow. The clock turned from PM to AM, marking it March first.

_Maybe being a weapon wasn't so bad. _


	5. 4: March

**_Author's note: Thanks for the lovely reviews and views! I was added to a community! I'm beyond ecstatic !_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter Four: March<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong>First Week<strong>

"Ninjutsu," Kabuto said loudly. Hinata observed that his hair was longer, almost falling to his shoulders. He looked restless and agitated.

"It's the most common basic jutsu out of all three. It's imperative you know over five ninjutsus."

Hinata nodded, chewing thoughtfully on her sweater. It was a large sweater that would better fit a twelve year old, overweight genin than a five year old, skinny girl. But it was comfortable and kept her snug and warm, so she mumbled a tiny "arigato " to Kabuto when he silently threw it on her bed.

"I will present a basic ninjutsu," He informed her. He hesitated, then performed hand seals. _Boar, rat, horse, boar, rabbit, rat..._

"Katon!" Kabuto started. Hinata didn't hear the rest. She was fascinated by small flames coiling out Kabuto's mouth like smoke.

"This is a fire jutsu. If you have a fire element, you will learn fire jutsus. Since you're a Konohagakure citizen, and a Hyuga, you will perhaps have either fire, water, or wind. Lightning and Earth will be a miracle. However, we will delve on this later."

Hinata looked almost disappointed.

"I will show you the standard jutsu seals, O-K-?"

"Hai!" Hinata replied softly but firmly. Kabuto adjusted his glasses.

"Look carefully, eh? First, _boar_."

His hands were bent together, upside down. Hinata copied this, although struggling at first.

"Next, _dragon_," he continued, and demonstrated the dragon seal.

* * *

><p>Although initially difficult, Hinata managed to master most of the basic hand seals in a matter of four days. She had trouble on dragon, rat, and ram, but was fixed on it after additional hours working on it.<p>

She felt excited to learn jutsus. Although her childhood was a blur, Hinata remembered a fellow Hyuga performing a ninjutsu. And here she was, learning how to do it at an early age. I should be in the academy by now, she realized as she practiced putting the signs together, I should've been learning other stuff, other than training. She stole a glance at Kabuto. Would he be able to train her well enough? All she desired was to go back. Konoha, tell her family and the Hokage she was safe, and snuggle back with her mother.

"Kabuto-San," she said softly. Kabuto jerked up. She stared at her feet. "A-ano... When can I go back to Konohagakure?"

There was a pregnant pause. Kabuto cleared his throat. "Why would you want to go back, Hinata? Orochimaru-Sama is planning on building a new village. He will lead, and there will be only strong Shinobi, along with peace. Isn't that better than conflict?" It was a rhetorical question. Hinata said nothing and simply continued to practice performing her hand seals quicker.

* * *

><p><strong>Second Week<strong>

Hinata did not like ninjutsu. The hand seals, although easy after the second week, were still getting jumbled through her messy attempt to quicken the pace. Her fingers were numb after straight hours of practicing.

Kabuto continued leaving books on her bed. Hinata tried to read them, but she was only five-who knew what promoted means, anyways?

She knew the three ranks: Genin, Chunin, and Jonin. Currently, she was not even a Shinobi. If she was in Konohagakure right now, she'd be in academy. She almost felt depressed at the thought. Was her sister born yet? It's the second week of March. When'll she be born?

She only had one month to be deemed… "acceptable" for Orochimaru-sama, and she doubt she'd make it. She felt weak at giving up, but she couldn't go any further. She was constantly having sore muscles, numb fingers, and shivering teeth. She wanted to feel the warmth, instead of being confined to a cave with rats and eating hard bread and hot water.

She scowled as she slipped off her boots and waited for Kabuto to show up. He finally did after-what, five minutes?-and he looked… different. His long hair was pulled up into a ponytail and he looked more older-as if more sinister-with a gleam in his eyes. Hinata observed him. How old is he, anyways? She wondered. She didn't exactly want to strike up a personal conversation, considering he served for the man who ripped her from her home and childhood, but she was still curious nonetheless. He looked no older than twelve, though he was a bit tall and lanky and awkward.

"Kabuto-san," She said quietly. "Will you teach me medical jutsus?" She saw him done it before. The green, warm light that would press against her skin when she sprained her ankle or wrist. It'd make the pain go numb, then slowly disappear altogether.

Kabuto readjusted his glasses curtly. "No," He said flatly. "It requires a perfect amount of chakra control, something you don't have-yet. When you're older, maybe my age, I'll teach you." He pointed a thumb to himself.

"H-how old is that?" She asked, gazing at the floor. She waited for a curt "that does not pertain to your training" or, plainly, "none of your damned business!" Kabuto didn't exactly teach her like crap, but he thought she was inferior and weak.

"Thirteen," He said, "but Orochimaru-sama discovered me at eleven." He glanced at her, as if curious.

"You're only five," He stated the obvious, "So we won't delve into much of medic jutsus. For this month, I'll teach you how to perform a _bunshin no jutsu_, _shunshin no jutsu_ (**1**), and how to perfect chakra control."

Hinata barely processed this. All she knew was that she would be overwhelmed, pressured, and pushed to be able to perform something. Chewing on her sweater, doe-eyed, she stared at Kabuto.

"Hai." It was barely audible. Her voice cracked, but there were no tears in her eyes. Kabuto peered at her discreetly. She looked tired, as if one gentle push could send her falling.

Hmph. Serves her right. It shouldn't take her four days to master the basic hand seals! If she perfected it in a matter of two, he would've given her a day in rest.

"Kabuto-san," she said, taking a fistful of sweater fabric out her mouth, "why don't you let me rest on Sunday?"

Kabuto narrowed his eyes. "Orochimaru-sama doesn't believe in religion. Only the weak use any excuse to stop training. Do not ask me anymore silly questions."

Hinata said nothing.

* * *

><p>Hinata was struggling. Kabuto observed how her eye would narrow, as if wanting to release the seal and sleep. She wasn't a fighter. She was quick to give up. He'd have to enforce the importance of strength.<p>

With a quick glance, anyone could tell the five year old ex-Konoha resident was, in simpler terms, average. Kabuto was even worried about the progress of the young child. She was fumbling with her fingers when she tried to quickly perform a jutsu. Her feet trembled and she had a habit of shutting her eyes when frustrated.

I hope Orochimaru-sama's trip goes well, Kabuto thought wearily as he watched Hinata yelp when her fingers cracked.

"G-gomenasai!" Hinata apologized hastily.

"Hyuuga," Kabuto said, "this training session is over. Go to your room, where your supper will be delivered."

Hinata looked at him, bewildered. Why was he letting her off? She hadn't even performed the jutsu. She bowed her head-not out of respect, but utter shame-and walked out.

I'm weak. She stated in her thoughts. She knew it, he knew it, and Orochimaru probably knew it. For all she knew, he could be away plotting to abduct her sister. Was she born yet? Was she healthy? Was kaa-chan alright? Was Otousan and kaachan still concerned about their still missing child, or was she replaced by her sister? The thought of her sister taking her place in between her mother's arm, her mother's smile being directed at another child, her walking around with happiness in the Compound made Hinata's blood boil. She was jealous.

* * *

><p>Hinata awoke. She hadn't realized she dozed off, but she jerked up with dried tears on her face. She wasn't sure what time it was. A quick activation of her Byakugan confirmed it was no longer night, but a brisk, shadowy dawn.<p>

Weak. Swinging her legs off her thin bed, she let her sweaty feet touch the floor. Scrubbing at her cheeks, the Hyuuga stared at her hands. She clenched them, fighting off the sudden wave of tears. She brushed off the thoughts she thought the night before. She wasn't jealous anymore. Sure, she wanted to be in her sister's place, but she still wanted to indirectly protect her. It was a mission.

Roaming her mind for the proper hand seals: ram, snake , tiger. Through this, she attempted to mold her chakra through the hand seals. Squeezing her eyes, she forced her chakra. Feeling a pull at her abdomen, she flittered her eyes open. A yelp escaped her small mouth when she saw a slightly familiar version of herself. Although it wasn't exactly accurate. Hinata's jacket was a harsh green. She had one shoe on and her eyes were a blank, pure white without her splash of lavender. Her hair was lighter and her nose and lips were bigger. However, it was close.

Hinata stared at her clone, marveled. Did she really do it. She poked her clone, and it immediately popped away, leaving behind no trace.

It's too weak. Not enough chakra was put into it, but she decided that it'll do. When Kabuto made his rounds of food delivery, she'd inform him.

Hinata took a break and rested into her bed. She hasn't been outside in a while. She longed to, but she knew Kabuto wouldn't disobey Orochimaru.

Speak of the devil, Kabuto opened the door slowly.

"Hinata," he greeted. "I see you've awakened."

"H-Hai!" Hinata started, but then paused as she saw the tray. Bread, water, and a small biscuit. She silently questioned the occasion.

As if reading her mind, Kabuto curtly informed, "Ah, Orochimaru-sama is returning." Hinata said nothing. She hadn't really missed the abductor.

"He's returning with a new boy," Kabuto added.

Hinata let him set the tray on the bed, and she quickly tore it apart, devouring it. She wolfed it down, and took a long drink from her cup.

"A-Ano, Kabuto-san," she said softly, "I performed the bunshin no jutsu." She pressed her index fingers together, staring at her empty tray.

"Good job," he said ungraciously. Hinata looked up, reddening and smiling at his (although sligh) praise. Her smile wiped off her face as she saw him not paying attention. His mind was elsewhere, presumably thinking about Orochimaru and the new boy. Her hands fell limply to her sides.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Week<strong>

For three days out of seven, Hinata was forced to pefect her Bunshin jutsu, despite the fact that by the second day of the third week, she was finished. Obviously, Kabuto was still distracted. She was getting frustrated. She wanted to learn more jutsus and keep her time filled!

"Kabuto-San," she nervously voiced her concern, "I have perfected the Bunshin jutsu."

"Wakatteru yo (**2**)," he said lazily, waving his hand as if saying, leave me alone.

"Demo, you've only been teaching me this?" Hinata pointed out.

"You want to learn another jutsu? Fine." He put a finger on his chin. "The Kawarimi no jutsu!"

Hinata licked her dry lips, almost eager to see another jutsu.

Kabuto performed a number of hand seals. He was quick, but she managed to catch three: _tiger, ox, snake._

In a swift movement, she saw three kunai whizzing through the air. The smoke from the jutsu was starting to clear up, and Hinata found a log with three kunai lodged in it. She was, to say the least, bewildered.

"_Eh_?"

"Ah, it's seems complicated, but it's easy. If you were to perform a Bunshin and Subsitution jutsu at the same time, this will confuse your enemies. All you have to do is be quick enough to slip away. You must do this in time, or you'll seriously get injured. We'll practice the hand seals."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Final Week<strong>_

_Tiger, boar, ox, dog, snake_. In swift hand seals, Hinata performed the jutsu. Kabuto was accurate-it was easy. She dashed off to hide behind a wall as the smoke dissipated. Once again, she was spared four kunai, and it instead stabbed the log. She breathed a sigh of relief, her anxiety dissolving.

"You've improved, Hinata," Kabuto praised. "You've got to take advantage of your dōjutsu, however. Also, you've only learned two jutsus this month." He frowned, and she mirrored his expression.

"Instead of genjutsu, next month, you will be learning more jutsus. One per week. They will be basic. I expect you to learn chakra control for two weeks. The next two we will be honing your chakra element-if you've awakened it yet. Wakatta?"

"Hai!"

Hinata slung her sweater over her shoulder as she departed, breathing heavily. Activating her Byakugan, she surveyed the area, feeling a prickle down her neck. With a gasp, she spotted Orochimaru and an unfamiliar boy. He resembled the age twelve. His hair was a ghostly white with red symbols above his white eyebrows. His lips were pulled into a thin line, but his chakra was excited.

Hinata deactivated her Byakugan, heart racing. Who did she see? Who was this boy? Was it the boy Kabuto was talking about? Her mind racing, she scurried to her room, before her curiosity peaked further.

(**1**) body flicker jutsu

(**2**) it's a form of saying "I know." It's an informal way of saying it. I figured since Kabuto doesn't exactly respect Hinata, he wouldn't say the formal way.


	6. 5: April

**_Chapter Five: April_**

* * *

><p>Hinata has not seen the boy since. He was, however, forever etched into her brain, his high chakra points buzzing around, his ghostly white hair brushing down his bony shoulders, his gawking, abundant amount of bones. She was mesmerized by the idea of him. She didn't know who he was, and was desperate to quench her thirst for curiosity.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>First and Second Week<strong>

"We're going outside."

The words were music to her ears. She ripped her sweater out her mouth, almost choking in her spit.

"N-Nani?" She squeaked. She was going outside after two years?

Her throat was dry as excitement poured into her, circulating through her vines.

"A-ah... Hai!" She said hurriedly, and jumped after Kabuto as he lead her away from her usual cold training grounds.

"I will be teaching you chakra control," he explained as he walked further. Hinata nodded, though his head was forward, his back to her.

"You must master this before the fifth of April. This means in four days. Wakatta?"

"H-hai, Kabuto-sensei!" She chorused.

Kabuto blinked, but didn't question the added pronoun.

With a few hand seals, he undid the chakra seal protecting the hideout from intruders.

"Ikuzo!" He commanded, and he dashed off with Hinata sprinting after him.

_As a five year old, she did not have as much stamina and speed. However, with her daily training, she's prolonged her stamina. Not good enough, however, _Kabuto mused.

Reaching their destination near the hideout, Hinata marveled at the trees. She took in the rainy scent, her mind whirring with questions and observations. There were no birds, but there we tall trees. She pressed a boot to the earth, feeling the wet soil. She remembered the outside well. In Konohagakure, she'd been around (accompanied with a bodyguard, of course), and her room had a marble window.

She felt heat. She liked the feeling of warmth. She wanted to stay outside forever. She wanted to stare at the clouds and feel the sun's radiance.

"Kabuto-sensei," she said suddenly. "Is this why I'm pale? Because I'm kept indoors?"

Hinata noted Kabuto-sensei had a very sour expression.

**/ / /**

The day was very tiring. Hinata was forced to gather chakra at the bottom of her feet, and it was easier said than done.

"Hyuuga's have a nice amount of chakra. This is why they are Konohagakure's most distinguished clan. Not only because of their kekkei genkai. I presume you inherited the chakra, too."

Hinata didn't inherit the chakra. She knew it, he knew it, but they still forced it through. She wasn't sad. She wasn't sure if she was angry, ashamed, or happy. She wanted more chakra, but she'd be prodded and forced to do more than she could. She'd make it up, however, by controlling her chakra to the perfect core. She'd do it well.

**xxxx**

She felt pain spread through her body as she fell to the thud.

"_I-itai_," she mumbled.

"You were close, Hinata," Kabuto praised.

Hinata twitched as she got up, propping her self on one knee. She was battered, tired, and wanted a cup of water and a nice nap in her bed. She couldn't get those things without completing this obstacle.

She pressed her hands together tightly, trying to navigate her chakra to the soles of her feet. Shakily, she ran towards the tree, her vision blurry. How long has she been doing this? Four hours? She was hungry.

She ran to the tree, connecting her feet with the bark. Her eyes widened as she realized she hadn't fallen yet. She struggled to pull a shaky leg in front of her. She pushed down, focusing on the amount of chakra, and attempted to run. She was shaky, but she was doing it. She actually did it. She let the chakra fall and let herself soar through the air.

She managed to catch herself on the ground with a painful thud on her feet.

"Hinata," Kabuto started, walking go her in swift movements, "you've done it. We're moving to the next task. I will ask permission from Orochimaru-sama to let you rest."

"Hai, K-Kabuto s-sensei!" Hinata replied, wincing as the sharp warmth poured onto her ankle. Kabuto was healing her sprained ankle.

"Ike. (**1**)" Kabuto ordered, and she nodded, limping off to the hideout to return into her now familiar bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Week<strong>

"Hinata," Kabuto started, "we will determine your chakra nature. Do you know what it is?"

"H-Hai," she said. She put her finger to her chin. She furrowed her eyebrows, blushing immediately. "D-demo, I c-can't explain it." She wrung her fingers, feeling under pressure under the hardening gaze of Kabuto. "T-there are five nature types? F-fire, water, w-wind, l-lightning, and... A-ano, e-earth?"

Kabuto nodded curtly. "Hai. I will determine your affinity with this." Between his long, thin fingers gripped a sturdy, hard, dry slip of paper.

"Hm," Kabuto hummed, "a quick way to explain it is to flow chakra into your fingers. If it wrinkles, your affinity is lightning. If it burns, it's fire. If it splits, it's wind. If it crumbles into dirt, your affinity is earth. Finally, if it becomes wet, your nature affinity is water."

Hinata's eyes glazed with this information. She knew little, but she was aware a majority amount of Hyūgas had a nature affinity towards water. They were elegant, flexible, majestic like water, unlike the Uchihas who's fire affinity was evident in their personality and eyes.

Hinata hesitantly took the paper in her pale, tiny hands, staring at it. Water. She was going to get water. Her mom had water, eh? Her father, too. Hinata tempted to flow her tiny chakra into her fingers. Suddenly, the paper ignited into flames, disintegrating.

_Nani? Fire?_

Hinata looked up Kabuto, her eyes widened and shaking.

Kabuto's lips were curled into a side smile, his pupils dilated and his eyes narrowing with excitement.

**/ / /**

The five year old former Konoha citizen scurried out of bed, slipping her shoes into her boots. It was morning, she deduced. Her eyes were heavy with exhaustion. She wanted to sleep, to hibernate for a long, long time, but she needed to practice. Performing the hand seals slower than she'd like, a bunshin appeared next to her.

Hinata scrunched her nose, balling her fists. She felt a small tug in her stomach. I don't want to be here. She realized slowly. After all these years of staying here, in this hide out, she didn't want to stay here as a weakling. She wanted to be stronger.

A hot, stinging tear rolled down her pale cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fourth Week<em>**

Kabuto was tense. He looked distant and cold, a new evil crossing his features.

As Hinata religiously practiced walking on trees, (which was difficult seeing how she did not inherit the Hyuuga's thick chakra and she was only five, so her chakra was not fully developed.) Kabuto seemed to be thinking of something else.

Finally, on the third day, Kabuto revealed something that made her heart crush.

"You will not be the vessel for Orochimaru-sama."

"N-Nani?" Hinata inquired, shock evident in her face. She fell on her rear on the damp grass, but she didn't quite care. Her throat was growing big. For some odd reason, she felt disappointed. Did Orochimaru not see her worthy? Did he not see the _Byakugan_ worthy?

Hinata fingered her scraggly hair, her fingers trembling. She suddenly felt too warm, and she was breathing irregularly. She propped a finger to her lip to calm herself down and regulate her breathing, but it wasn't working.

"N-naze?" She choked out, feeling her eyes stinging with tears. She was not worthy enough.

"On that long trip, Orochimaru-sama found a young boy wielding a kekkei genkai. Not only is he older, but he's more skillful and bloodlust." Kabuto explained, a smirk appearing on his lips. He adjusted his glasses, then gazed disdainfully at her.

"You are a _girl_." Kabuto continued, a chuckle rising behind his throat, "not only are you a girl, but a weak one. Orochimaru-sama has no use for a girl that has no bloodlust. You have no drive. You'd rather be on the defensive than the offensive. You are laughably horrible at taijutsu, your genjutsu skills are unexplored, and your ninjutsu is just a little above average. We have no use for you."

This accurate, biting jab sent Hinata into hyperventilation. Collapsing on her knees, Hinata felt her breathing grow louder, her heart pounding. His cold, bitter words rung in her ears.

She wanted to speak. She wanted to scream. But she was paralyzed in hurt, betrayal, and shame. She was weak. She was a weak girl, and because of her gender, she was not wanted. Because of her gender, Hinata was weak.

Kabuto turned around and walked briskly back inside, leaving Hinata in her panic attack.

_/ / /_

Her training stopped. No longer did Kabuto escort her to the Training Grounds. Hinata stayed in her room, in her bed, eating when she needed to and talking when it was required. She was rarely seen.

As Hinata stared at the wall, she felt, to put it simply, shitty. It's been two days, and she still heard Kabuto's jabbing words, coated with disdain and disrespect. Hinata stared at the kunai, her eyes glazed.

She sat up slowly, rubbing the back of her neck absentmindedly. May was drawing soon. Hinata's eyes roamed her dull room. Nearly everything was wooden and metal. Her pale lilac eyes landed on the small pile of books in the corner. Pressing her small feet on the cold ground, she made her way over to the pile.

**_"You are a girl. Not only a girl, but a weak one."_**

Hinata hesitantly picked up a book, staring at it with faint determination. Swallowing her fear and a lump in her throat, she opened it up, leaning against the wall.

_**"You have no drive. You'd rather be on the defensive than the offensive."**_

Trying to comprehend as much as her five year old mind could handle, she swallowed in as much information as she could. Subsitution. **_Fire style jutsus. Raiton style jutsus._**

Before Kabuto said the cold, albeit accurate, words to her, Hinata had a meek, lazy goal: to save her unknown sister from a planned abduction. However, now that he sister was inarguably safe now that Orochimaru had a new vessel, Hinata had a new goal in mind: to become stronger for the sake of surpassing the expectations. She did not want to become a kunoichi who pressed flowers, took good care of powerful shinobi and was deemed useless in battle. She did not even want to become a medic nin who simply healed others and was incapable of fighting.

_No_. Hinata did not want to become a burden, a kunoichi, or a medic nin. She wanted to be a shinobi. One who kicked ass, who surpassed the expectations of a female, who was just as, or even more powerful than her male counterpart.

Hinata hardened her gaze at her unconsciously balled fist.

She was going to kick ass.

/ /

(**1**) go.

/ /

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating. I attended the EMA preshow and saw my idols, Fifth Harmony, perform. :) I wanted Hinata to be hypnotized by Orochimaru and actually loyal. Spoilers for the story: Sasuke will make an appearance soon (he'll be spoken of) and Hinata will make an appearance at the Chuunin exams. Hinata's only five. It'll be in a few chapters. Another thing I wanted to address is that I envisioned the Hyuugas having water, Uchihas having fire, them being enemies/opposites. Hinata is confirmed to have fire & lightning (ahem...). I originally planned for her to have water.**

I think that's all. Thanks for reading!


	7. 6: Yowai (弱い weak)

(**1**) **_Watashi wa_** : "I" in Japanese. This is a term that is used by female almost exclusively.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Six: Yowai (弱い weak)<span>**

Hinata stared at her wet boots, tinted with the shade of black due to previous training in mud. Books lay on the floor, wrinkled and dog-eared, splayed open and obviously used.

Hinata's mouth was hot with attempts to ignite a flame. She didn't have enough chakra to ignite the growing flame inside her, despite the descriptions of young Uchiha starting when they were even four.

If there was one thing Hinata remembered about Konoha, it was the Uchihas. Rivaling with the Hyuugas not only for their dōjutsu but their loyalty to Konoha and prestige, they frequently came up in the Clan Elders' conversation.

She knew that they were taught the katon jutsu very young. She knew that most of the activation of their dōjutsu came from wars and missions, but since there was not a war as of now, few activated their bloodline limit, unlike the Hyuugas who were able to activate it from birth.

Hinata stared at her fingers, flexing and curling them quietly. Kabuto was right. She was weak. She couldn't perform a simple fire style Jutsu, her taijutsu was weak, and she didn't even know how to get out a genjutsu.

Swallowing choked tears, Hinata slipped on her boots. She couldn't give up, now? She was five, but even she knew the end of Orochimaru's plan: if she didn't prove to be useful, she would die. Not only was she a burden, she knew that he was rising slowly from the ashes, building up his power and recruiting powerful, kekkei-genkai wielders. Returning her safely to Konoha was probably not even in his mind. He would not hesitate to slit her throat right then and there.

She needed to be proven useful. If she couldn't be a savage at ninjutsus, she'd be a sensory type ninja. She had potential, right?

Hinata gritted her teeth. Even she knew this was unlikely. Chewing on her lip, Hinata wrapped her fingers around the (surprisingly) unlocked doorknob, cool by untouched fingers, and pushed it open softly. Careful not to make noise with her clapping boots, she slipped out, activated her Byakugan, and checked her surroundings.

Her heart leapt in her throat when she saw two powerful chakras. Someone was sparring in her training grounds. She recognized the first chakra instantly. Kabuto-senpai. The second one was familiar. She saw it once, but it was etched into her brain. Long, white hair fell down pale, bony shoulders. The unique skeletal structure made her want to puke. Bones protruded out his shoulders and hands, spiking to a weapon. Chakra was infused with the bone, sharpening it to make it fatal.

She felt like she was going to faint. This was the same boy who she saw. This was the boy who'd replace her. She was terrified of him.

Hinata propped a hand on her knee to steady herself. She did not want to face the boy. She didn't even want to see his chakra pulsing, to see it buzzing around his extra bones.

She was afraid of him.

* * *

><p>"K-Kabuto-senpai," she stammered as he entered her room. He held a cool, composed look on his pale face and he cradled a wrinkled bag of clothes in his hand. He scrunched his nose in disgust, scrutinizing Hinata.<p>

"What is it?" He inquired smoothly after clearing his face of any disdain-or rather, any emotion-and threw the bag of clean clothes on her bed. Hinata stared at her shoes, her heart thundering in her throat.

"A-ano," She mumbled behind the wet sleeve of her sweater, trying to summon the barely existent courage she had, "p-please forgive m-me Kabuto-s-senpai. D-demo... w-watashi wa (**1**)..."

"You saw me training with Kimimaro-kun, did you not?" he finished for her. Shocked spread about Hinata's face, her white eyes widening in shock. She nodded sheepishly, expecting a strike or a punishment, but Kabuto simply adjusted his glasses and sneered.

"Ah, ah. Kimimaro-kun is a curious thing. Orochimaru struck jackpot when he found him. Kekkei-genkai wielder, bloodthirsty and strong, and he's loyal. He's already received the Curse Mark."

Hinata's lips parted.

"You have not gotten it because you are not of use to him anymore," Kabuto explained. Hinata visibly cringed, but Kabuto ignored it. "It has a high fatality rate." Kabuto waved his hand airily. He straightened, signaling that the conversation was over, and walked out the room.

Hinata's mind was spinning. Her thoughts were occupied by the white-haired, older boy. Her kekkei genkai allowed her to see far distances, detect chakra points and view the chakra system. His kekkei genkai allowed him to use bones for taijutsu, and not only in close range fighting.

A wave of sadness washed over her. A few days ago, she was determined. Now, upon being aware of the new vessel for Orochimaru, she felt inferior. Insecure.

Hinata's pale eyes lingered on the pile of books toppling each other. Slipping off her boots, Hinata made her way over to them, flipping through the pages briefly. There was always going to be shinobis stronger than her. She couldn't let that affect her. Just as how Neji niisan was already surpassing her Byakugan despite the (initial) tender age of four when she was younger, this boy was surpassing her in becoming of use.

Gripping the pages, Hinata's determination hesitantly made its way back in. She could do this.

* * *

><p>The first time fire came out Hinata's mouth was on April fifteenth. It was a damp, rainy Sunday, and it was in the peak of dawn. Byakugan activated, sweat on her faces, and a small trickle of saliva was coming from the corner of her mouth. Her hands pressed firmly together, she managed to ignite a baby flame and coincidentally set her favorite sweater on fire. With an embarrassed, but proud, Eh?! she threw her cold cup of water from last night and watched smugly as the flames melted into the air.<p>

She performed a katon jutsu. Even though it took her ten days to procure a flame as large as her foot, she was proud, damn it. Not only did it take a lot of chakra, which she did not inherit, but she was considered helpless and useless. She should use that on Kabuto and burn his crappy, stuffy glasses, too!

Hinata cracked her knuckles, gazing at her fingers excitedly. It could only go up from there. She'd inform Kabuto of her success and he'd hopefully train her again. Her smile widened as she thought of the possibilities of becoming stronger. Maybe she'd revisit Konoha and help kick any bad guy's ass if they tried to destroy it.

Speak of the devil, there was a knock on her door. Her smile, if possible, widened, and she whipped around to face Kabuto. He carried a small tray of toasted (if not, a bit burnt) bread, water, and marmalade. Hinata's eyes widened at the extra consumable dish.

"O-ohayo, Kabuto-senpai. M-may I a-ask what's t-the o-occasion?" She asked politely. Kabuto gritted his teeth.

"Apparently, Orochimaru-sama is feeling giddy. I suppose with something to do with the new vessel." Waving the concern away with his hand, he set the tray on a wooden stand and turned to leave, when Hinata spoke.

"A-ah! Kabuto-senpai! I-I mastered a katon Jutsu!" She beamed at him.

Kabuto paused, his hands on the door. Finally, he opened the door and walked out, not bothering to praise her.

To her surprise, Hinata did not falter. She'd work to get it bigger and hotter, to please Kabuto-senpai and, dare say, Orochimaru-sama. She'd prove herself to be a useful kunoichi - no, shinobi.

Flexing her fingers and satisfied with her goal, she held up a sopping wet sweater as a prize and proof that she accomplished something. She wasn't a hopeless case.

Every time she wore that sweater or looked at the slightly burnt sleeve, she'd remember she achieved her short-term goal.

* * *

><p>Hinata was positive Kabuto knew of her sneaking out to the training grounds. She wasn't sure why he didn't stop her or tell Orochimaru-sama, unless he already knew. However, if they weren't stopping her, she'd continue.<p>

Hinata's puff of fire that released from her mouth never came back. She wrote it off as Beginner's Luck, and focused on more things. She was learning how to ignite fire from her finger tips. Although it was mostly for cigarettes, it was something, and Hinata decided something was better than nothing.

After a half a week of consistently training, she ignited a flame that balanced lightly on her middle finger and thumb. Her smile spread and she beamed, trying to balance it and hold it further. However, it faded quickly. Her smile was still etched on her face. Wiping her fingers on her sweater, she forced another flame to ignite on her fingertips.

After thirty minutes, she managed to keep the flame longer and on three fingers rather than two.

Hinata, however, felt a tickle at the back of her neck. Wiping her fingers, she whipped around and saw Kabuto staring at her, his fingers on his glasses and a sinister grin on his face.

"K-Kabuto senpai!" She squeaked, her heart beating rapidly and her stomach churning. He easily frightened her. Although young, he had a scary, eerie appearance and aura surrounding him.

"Hinata," Kabuto replied curtly. "Orochimaru-sama wishes to see you."

Sudden fear stroke her body. Her legs were wobbling. Although only seeing a glimpse of him, Hinata felt fear. She knew he was dangerous, that he was sinister and powerful. She felt tears in her throat and her fingers were trembling.

"N-Nani?" She managed to whisper. Her throat was choked up. Her eyes were widened to an almost hilarious size and width.

Kabuto's gaze on her hardened.

Hinata felt paralyzed. Was this the end to her search for power? Would he take her eyes? Plant them on Kimimaro? Plant them on himself?

Swallowing thickly, she managed to walk over to the still Kabuto. He lead her inside the hide out, the coldness slapping her face. She wanted to scream. _Run_. She was going to come face to face with her abductor. She was going to see his face. She'd feel his disgusting, eerie chakra; to see his face, to see the evilness aura buzzing around him. She didn't want to experience that.

Her hands were trembling uncontrollably. She didn't like the feeling.

Stop shaking. She commanded, but she could not. Kabuto lead her into an unfamiliar hallway. It was darker than the hallway she resided in.

"Orochimaru is currently working on one of his experiments," Kabuto nonchalantly informed her, readjusting his glasses. "He will be willing to talk to you."

Hinata didn't want to see him surgically remove a limb or implant some serum into a victim, but her lips were glued shut. Her pulse racing, she followed Kabuto into a dimly lit room.

Hinata wanted to release a blood curdling scream.

The walls were lined with nude, dead bodies. A figure with silky, dark hair that cascaded down his back was looming over a body splayed over a metal table, presumably dead. A kunai was going through the body, almost stitching it in a frequent pattern.

**_In, out, in, out. In, out, in, in, out, out._**

"Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto greeted formally, "I have brought you the Hyuuga girl."

The man set his kunai and turned around. Hinata's breathing became irregular. She felt like she could have a heart attack right then and there.

His skin was pale as her eyes. Purple markings surrounded his shrewd, yellow eyes. He physically resembleda (somewhat) attractive snake. A smile was on his face and he peered at her.

"Arigato, Kabuto-kun. You may go now," He replied. Hinata did not want to be alone with this man, the man who easily kidnapped her two years ago, the man who kept her in hell, in isolation, the man who trained her tobe a perfect vessel then giving up on her.

Orochimaru slipped of his goggles.

"Now, now, Hinata-chan," Orochimaru chided, as if this was a game and meeting your abductor, the one who stole you from your family was not scary at all.

"Don't be too frightened. In fact, I deliver good news. I have decided not to kill you." Orochimaru's voice was cool and raspy, coated with age and sadistic tinge.

"You have a fire in you. You prove to be determined. You attempt to not be a burden, no?"

Hinata felt mesmerized and dazed, and her head moved up, down, up, down though she did not want to nor did she tell herself to nod.

"You can be useful, Hinata-chan. Shikashi, you need to become stronger." Hinata stared at him, taking in those words.

Orochimaru turned away from her, signaling the end of the conversation. Hinata then uttered the words she never thought she'd say: _"H-hai, Orochimaru-sama."_

* * *

><p><em>Stronger, stronger. <em>Hinata's hand seals were improving. They were getting quicker and smoother.

_Stronger... Stronger... _Her fire jutsus were expanding considerably; though they paled in comparison to the Uchihas', they were triumphant in comparison to a five year old.

_Stronger! Stronger... _Training with Kabuto resumed. Orochimaru would seldom come, but when he did, Hinata felt both a need to prove to him that she could improve, and a wave of anxiety. Her ocean of anxiety trampled her need to show off and she'd fail miserably and the training session ended with her badly injured and Kabuto snidely telling both Orochimaru and her where she needed to improve. Her taijutsu was sloppily getting better. She needed to learn to take offensive rather than defensive. She was better at blocking punches and kicks than actually, well, punching and kicking.

**_Stronger! Stronger!_** Hinata wanted to be stronger. She needed power. She felt a surge of loyalty and pride when she slipped under her bed. She was getting stronger through Orochimaru. Without him, she'd be weak. Albeit happy, but weak. Hinata wasn't sure what she wanted: happiness or power. She needed power like she needed water, food, and oxygen. The urge to get stronger circulated through her veins, clouding her five year old head, coiling around her as she trained, growing louder when she made a mistake. Happiness was at the back of her mind. She craved it at random times, like when she was bathing or blowing off her finger tips that were balancing flames. Rare, but it was there.

Stronger. She was going to get stronger.

"Hinata," Kabuto said as he entered her room, carrying her tray of dinner. Hinata bowed her head and greeted her senior.

"Orochimaru has decided. You will receive the Curse Mark soon."

The volume of strength quieted down. Hinata stared at Kabuto, her mouth opened and her eyes widened in fear.

"E-eh?"

_xxxxxxxxxx_

**Author's Note: I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter. Initially, I was not going to include Orochimaru. However, I decided after two years, Hinata should be able to meet him for the very first time. I suck at writing Orochimaru, sorry. I was going to take him out, but again, Hinata needs to meet him. Also, if this is short, I apologize. To add, I'll have trouble writing the next chapter in which she gets the Curse Mark. She's only five, so I don't know how to write out her survival. Heck, Sasuke was thirteen and it still took him a day to recover from the Curse Mark, and he still was hurting. Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	8. 7: 心 (Heart)

**Chapter Seven: 心 (Heart)**

* * *

><p>Hinata's determination died down considerably after the prospect of having to receive the Curse Mark. She knew little to nothing about the seal, but even she felt a wave of nausea and fear at the mere thought of having to receive it. To have Orochimaru's inhumane teeth sink down into her neck, to receive the dark, slimy chakra and feel it pulsating throughout her body, circulating her veins was too much for her to even envision.<p>

Kabuto took pleasure in informing her of the one-in-ten survival rate. One person survived it.

Hinata had an uncanny fear of death. Even though the risk of dying expanded as time ticked by while she spent her time in the hideout, she still was afraid of it. The mere prospect of dying, with no one's knowledge of her corpse, frightened her. She wanted more than anything to escape.

But even she knew that was impossible.

Slipping off her dirty boots, she slipped into bed, not bothering to bathe. She felt too tired. Her limbs felt like lead. She couldn't, didn't want to to move. She wanted to stay in bed forever. Flee back to Konoha.

Konoha. The thought of Konohagakure, her former home, and her clan made her sad. She felt a ripple of melancholy thought of it. She didn't even know where she was. The only thing she had control over was training. All she did was train, feel fear, and sleep. She didn't even want to eat anymore. All her determination flooded out of her the minute she was informed of the plan to receive her Curse Mark. Not only did she want to, to be frank, die, she wanted to scurry away from where ever the hell she was, jump in the arms of her kaa-san and pretend this was all a long, long, (long) nightmare.

But even she knew that was impossible.

* * *

><p>Konohagakure was at a disadvantage. Although pertaining skillful, iconic shinobi, Konohagakure was in the Land of Fire; in other words, in the blistering, smithering June, Konohagakure was hot as hell.<p>

Konoha nin were sweating and were fighting off a heat stroke when they trudged through the gates. It was common to see civilians wearing less clothes and shinobi shirtless. Their regular boots were kicked off and left unattended, and water was strapped to their hip at all times.

The Sandaime had no business of dealing with the heat. His nose was buried in paperwork, his pipe left unattended, his hat neatly sitting next to his arm.

In a poof of smoke, (and the suspicious scent of coconut popsicles) an ANBU guard stood rigidly. His mask was on, and it was evident he was struggling to pull through in the heat. The Third Hokage felt a pang of sympathy. The mask was only adding on to the abnormal heat.

"Hokage-sama," The ANBU nin greeted. He launched into his report.

"The mission was a success. We successfully killed off Buru Kirimaru. He was hurt, as if someone attacked him prior to our ambush."

"Hai." The Sandaime nodded, straightening up. "Your pay will be mailed to you shortly. You are dismissed."

The nin dispersed in a poof of smoke, no doubt dashing off to cool down.

Sarutobi let out a sigh. Trouble continued brewing in Konoha. First, the whereabouts of Orochimaru were still unknown, which was remarkable. Where could a S-class shinobi hide? The heat was another problem. If it did not get cooler, Hiruzen was afraid that everyone in Konoha would suffer a heat stroke.

He let out another sigh and scratched his cheek, burying his nose in his paperwork once again.

* * *

><p>Hinata felt her stomach grow tight, her throat burning and stinging terribly, like she was compressing a large object. Opening her mouth, her fingers glued in the tiger seal, she felt tiny flames slip from her lips, burning her cheeks.<p>

Hinata whimpered as she rubbed her cheeks. She thought fire jutsus would be easy. On the contrary, it's difficult as hell. To make the fire not burn the insides of your mouth, she had to input a certain amount of chakra. The second the tail of the flame is close to slipping out your mouth, you'd push more chakra into it to create heat and decimate your opponent.

Hinata wiped the sweat from her face. She didn't even have enough chakra.

She didn't know how the Sarutobis and Uchihas did it. Their chakra reserves are amazing, she thought tiredly. She let her kunai slip from her fingers, clinking to the floor. Her knees buckled and she collapsed on the hard floor, drained and exhausted. She was basically a dead soul, trapped in a lump of flesh, a mere shell.

She had to get up. She could do this. She could be strong; she **_was_** strong.

With that thought in mind, Hinata shakily placed a moist hand on the wood floor, pulling herself up slowly. Her breathing was shaky and her dark hair stuck to her face like glue due to the sweat. Hinata stared at her kunai, fingers trembling as she picked it up. She was too drained to even activate her Byakugan.

Summoning her remaining strength, she rose and walked out the training grounds. Her lips were dry and her eyelids were growing heavy. Hinata felt like collapsing again.

Hinata thought back to her encounter with the Snake Sannin. It was eerie, and she'd never admit it to his face, but Orochimaru was lying. Even though she's now a 'minion' of Orochimaru, she was still a Hyuuga and Hyuugas were naturally perceptive. She could tell in the way his jaw was tightened, a half smile on his pale face and the way he stiffly stood.

He wasn't interested in her determination. Even she knew that wasn't enough to infiltrate Konoha and the Hyuuga compound, abduct the future heiress, and train her for a year. It didn't add up. Her curiosity grew every day. There was nothing special about her, besides the Byakugan.

_Perhaps he took me because at the time, I was the sole Head Hyuuga child of Hiashi Hyuuga. I was unsealed. That's all,_ she thought. She licked her lips. For some odd reason, she knew it wasn't true. There was something else about her, something she did not even know, that Orochimaru wanted. She had a feeling she'd find out in due time.

Hinata made her way to her room and collapsed on her bed, drifting off to sleep almost instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> First, I suck at life. I apologize! Not only have I not updated in about ten days, (I update usually on Tuesday) this chapter was short with little to no information. My inspiration left me for this chapter! About the Hinata thing, Orochimaru is interested in her because of something she has. It will not be revealed anytime soon; but it's kinda important and has something to do with canon events. Also, I written a new series. It's an OC reincarnation about a girl who dies and is reborn into the Naruto world. It's not a Mary-Sue, I promise. Ja ne!


	9. 8: 兎 Rabbit

**Chapter Eight: ****兎 (****Rabbit)**

* * *

><p>Hinata's investigation was getting her nowhere; not only did she not find out about why Orochimaru was so keen on having her, she couldn't train, either. She exhausted her little chakra, and training daily was not helping. She wasn't the best at taijutsu, and working on heating and strengthening her flames wasn't getting her anywhere, either.<p>

She decided to do what she could only do in trouble: read.

After opening her book of handy-dandy ninjutsus, she rummaged through to find a new fire ninjutsu. After an hour, however, Hinata decidedly could not find one that she could self-teach to herself. Bored, her thoughts drifted back to her former home. She distantly wondered on what they were doing; were they sitting together and eating like she wasn't abducted? Did her mother weep for her? What did they even care?

She licked her dry lips, slipped on her ninja boots, and activated her Byakugan. _They didn't care. _She drilled into herself as she made her way back to the Training Grounds, delighted to find it empty, although she saw another chakra signature approach it slowly. _If they cared, I would be gone from here, back in my home. _

A tiny, faint part of her hoped that they did.

Hinata tentatively stepped inside the cool room that reeked of blood. Training was her only comfort, the way to get her mind off things. She couldn't train much; she was five, but she could perfect her jutsus and shurikenjutsu.

Hinata winced as she bent to pick up the fallen shuriken. Her thighs were hurting and her throat was coarse from practicing her _katon _jutsu. Her fingers were sore from performing hand seals too much and her neck was numb. She was a mess. But if she lay down in bed, her mind would drift back to her former life and it'd bring her to tears and resentment for her family. She wanted to cling to the good memories, not the bad thoughts; and if she trained, she wouldn't be focused on them.

Hinata's neatly laid the shurikens in front of her. Before she could activate her Byakugan, she felt a presence behind her. Whipping around, Hinata's stomach churned when she faced the white-haired, mysterious boy. Kimimaro.

Hinata's breath was taken away. The boy was simply _beautiful. _His chrysoprase green eyes were on her, large and in depth; his Snow White hair made him resemble an age and the red circles tattooed above his cloudy eyebrows made him even more notable. She swallowed, trying to regain her composure, but she failed. Her fingers trembled and she immediately twiddled them, her throat hurting and her eyes cast downwards.

"K-konichiwa, Kimimaro-san," she bowed politely, her body shaking slightly. The boy, at first glance, was unreadable. Indescribable. He had an aura around him that screamed fervent.

He nodded to her curtly. "And to you, Hyuuga-san," he replied before walking by her. Hinata stood there, frozen, her bottom lip trembling. She was frightened by him.

She wanted to desperately leave. She didn't like training with others (sans Kabuto) watching. But she didn't want to seem rude, so she mustered up her courage, bit her shaking lip, and picked up a cold shuriken. Activating her Byakugan, she heard a soft, "_...soka._" from Kimimaro.

"You are from the Hyuuga clan, I presume?" Kimimaro's soft voice spoke up.

Hinata, startled, dropped the shuriken. She fought the urge to suck on her sweater sleeve when she heard a quiet snort from Kimimaro at her blunder.

"H-Hai!" She replied and lifted up her overgrown bangs to show an unmarked, pale forehead.

Kimimaro said nothing. A smile tugged his lips and he repeated, "_I see..." _

Hinata was utterly confused. What does he understand? Chewing on her lip anxiously, she picked up her shuriken and reactivated her bloodline limit. Widening her legs in the proper stance, Hinata attempted to hit the target on the mark. However, with trembling fingers and a bad aim, she narrowly missed five inches to the left. Hinata uncharacteristically grunted with annoyance and tugged at another shuriken from the ground, determined to hit the spot. She needed to accomplish _something _before the end of the day.

Gritting her small teeth, Hinata let out a grunt as she flicked her wrist, her eyes focused on the irritating red _**dot **_on her target. She zeroed in on the sight, her stomach curling uncomfortably as she felt an uneasiness on her, a heavy weight crashing onto her lungs.

_She had to hit that target. _She needed to lift that weight off her chest. That's the only way she'd achieve true happiness and relief; she had to accomplish _that. _

She bit hard on her lip, not noticing it drawing blood as she flicked another shuriken, narrowly missing the target. A noise she made tickled the back of her throat and she wiped sweat from her hands, her heart beating rapidly. She needed to hit the target and she'll feel free.

She threw another shuriken, not caring as she carelessly slit her cheek in the process, though she'd feel the pain afterwards.

The shuriken soared through the air almost slowly in her vision. It lodged itself, narrowly missing the target by a few inches.

Hinata, exhausted and bewildered by her thoughts and behavior, collapsed on her knees, breathing heavily.

She was puzzled on why she felt those things; why did she feel that weight on her chest and those wild thoughts? Why was she so determined to hit the target, so determined that she obliviously harmed herself in the process?

Hinata touched her cheek and peered at her thumb and pointer finger, dampened and colored with blood. She whimpered slightly. She felt like she was going crazy. To prove this testament, Hinata held her temple as she stared at the shurikens lodged in the target, her throat expanding and her pulse racing.

Hinata shakily got to her feet, dislodged the shurikens, and threw them on the floor. Stumbling as she meandered out the grounds, she deactivated the Byakugan, now unaware of a certain someone watching her closely.

* * *

><p>Hinata quickly finished off her soup and slipped into bed, closing her book. The night was young, but she was growing weary and sleepy. She was still bewildered with her savage thoughts. She wasn't acting like a five year old Hyuuga, but a five year old <em><strong>savage. <strong>_Hinata stared at her red, swollen fingers. What was she now? What did she classify as, anyway? Was she a Hyuuga? A Konohagakure citizen? Or Orochimaru's test subject?

She swallowed, tracing her red fingers around the surprisingly cool water. She felt like shit and all she wanted to do was sleep for the rest of her life. Hinata unconsciously outlined the bandage on her cheek. Kabuto patched up her cheek, but not without savagely pinching her shoulder.

"Do not be careless again," He warned, oddly stiff. He was colder these days. Perhaps a new development that was keeping him on edge? Either way, he was getting stiffer and monosyllabic. She felt like ripping her hair out when she told him 'thank you' for the food and he sneered at her, as if she was a stray dog.

Hinata rubbed her shoulder and slid further into her bed, the darkness blinding her.

_Someone, _she thought faintly as her consciousness slipped away, drifting to sleep, _save me. _

* * *

><p>The kids of Konoha's promising generation gathered, chatting shyly and amiably as they waited for the bell to ring. Parents were tidying their wrinkled shirt and fixing their hair, wiping a smudge of honey from the corner of their lip.<p>

"Be good! Listen to your senseis! Make friends!" They advised helpfully, giving them bone-crushing hugs that pumped with love. They departed once the bell rang and the kids excitedly filed in the Academy.

Not once did they think of the tragedy known as the Hyuuga Kidnapping. Not once did the parents advise them to walk home carefully and not talk to strangers. Not once did Hyuuga Hinata cross their minds; not once did her apparent murder and the tragedy of her kidnapping and 'death' procure worry. Hyuuga Hinata was forgotten from Konoha. Hyuuga Hinata was nothing more than a reminder that Konohagakure's dojutsu is more important than physical lives.

Hyuuga Hinata was forgotten.

* * *

><p>Kabuto's eyes gleamed in surprise as he stared at the scrolls, tainted with blood and crumpled with age, but valuable none the less. His jaw dropped and he felt nauseous.<p>

"_N-Nande_?" He murmured, surprise filling his voice. Despite his training to keep his emotions in check, he couldn't mask his surprise and bewilderment. He looked to Orochimaru, his glasses gleaming.

"I-Is this true, Orochimaru-sama? Is this thorough and plausible? It seems unlikely," He murmured as he traced the dried ink.

Orochimaru tittered.

"Do you doubt my research and knowledge?" He inquired.

"N-No! I don't doubt your wisdom and your knowledge prowess, _demo_-"

"This is all the more reason to keep the Hyuuga girl," He explained. "She will be extremely valuable, and if what I've researched is true-"

Kabuto couldn't believe what he was _**hearing. **_It was impossible. Not from the mediocre, weak Hyuuga girl. _I see… _He thought, realizing, _this is why Orochimaru-sama kept her for so long. _

"And what'll you do of the Kaguya boy?" He asked softly.

"He's still a valuable, potential vessel for me," Orochimaru replied, "He will be kept no doubt. Kimimaro-kun has already caught on the reason why I keep her, let alone let them interact."

"Will this newfound information be known to the Hyuuga girl?"

"No," Orochimaru answered tersely, "She must not know. Not yet, anyways. I'll need a final _stamp _of loyalty." His tongue darted out, licking his pale lips with bloodlust.

Kabuto's eyes darted back to the scrolls, the theories running through his mind.

_Hyuuga Hinata, _he mused. _What a wonder. _

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Hey, I updated in time! :) First, I want to declare that this is NOT a Kimimaro/Hinata fic. I believe that Kimimaro is physically beautiful and that it's a given fact, not a romantically observation. Second, I'd like to thank _**alee26606 **_for that extremely nice review. I was actually really happy and smiling for five minutes because of that review. You don't know how happy those make me. I try my hardest to write at least "decently" and to insert a somewhat plausible plot, so when someone compliments me I feel it's all worth it, all those crumpled papers in the trash bag and writer's block. :) I'll update regularly, although instead of every Tuesday, it'll be on the weekends. Also, I've gotten a lot of PMs asking me 'what's so special about Hinata?' etc. You'll have to wait and see, (all loose ends _will _be tied) but if you want to create theories, there are hints all over this chapter and the previous chapters. Thanks for reading!


	10. 9: 異常な (Abnormal)

**Chapter Nine: ****異常な ****(Abnormal)**

The training got worse and worse; Kabuto started training her again, while Kimimaro was never seen again, although Hinata was sure that he was training with Orochimaru.

The training was exhausted and all Hinata wanted was a week break. She felt her bones growing weak, her muscles tightening and growing sore and her fingers numb and red.

She _needed _to get stronger, _needed to know ninjutsu, __**or at least that's what Kabuto drills into her, **_and her head is throbbing as Kabuto kicks her stomach.

She coughs up spit and she wobbles messily as she tries to regain her composure.

"_Do it now, Hinata!" _Kabuto roars as she jumps back sloppily. She nods tiredly and wiggles her fingers. In a split second, her hands perform the necessary hand seals. Molding her chakra tightly, she feels the flames ignite in her mouth. Her stomach puffs up and she feels that irritating, stinging scratch at the back of her throat. She learns to ignore it, and she forms a _sa-kuru _with her fingers, places it at her lips, (it helps her mould the fire easier) and opens her mouth. Molding her chakra quickly, before the fire leaves her mouth, she presses her chakra unto the flame.

She squeezes her eyes tightly as she felt herself grow weaker. She wasn't good at chakra control, yet, and when she forced her chakra, she would ultimately drain her and weaken her.

She blew the flames, fighting the urge to clear her throat (and drink water) and watched in pride as she flames ignited. They were bigger than last time, and they grew bigger each time she practiced. She watched as Kabuto effortlessly dodged the flame.

The flame died down quickly; the more chakra one puts into the flame, the longer it lasts. Hinata's chakra system wasn't quite developed, despite being a Hyuuga, (adding to the fact she did not inherit their chakra reserves) so she could do very limited amount of jutsus.

"Hinata. You need to improve your chakra control."

"H-Hai!" Hinata nods, her knees wobbling as she attempted to stand.

Kabuto paused, glancing at her. Hinata shivered as his eyes roamed her face.

"Orochimaru-sama is sending Kimimaro-kun off to a mission," Kabuto added. He left without warning, leaving Hinata standing there, perspiration moistening her forehead and pants escaping her mouth.

_What? _She thought, bewildered. He's already going on a mission, despite her residing here longer than him?

Hinata curled her calloused fingers. She couldn't think right now. All she wanted was an ice cold shower, water, and her bed.

She needed medicine, too, but Kabuto, despite being a medic ninja, did not care to make ointments. His only medicine was for headaches and long-term diseases.

Hinata fought the urge to collapse right then and there. She didn't have the strength to activate her Byakugan, so she stumbled her way through darkness and used her sense of smell and feel to make her way over to her room.

**/ / / **

Hiashi let out a breath as dipped his brush in ink. He had to complete his scroll. The Clan would be meeting soon to discuss their problems (including the Uchihas and the Inuzukas) and he would be the one to write them down and propose solutions. He rubbed his face with his calloused hands and sighed once more.

Tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear, he glanced out the window once more. Konoha wasn't called The Village Hidden in the Leaves for nothing; trees seldom shed their leaves, as if bound by the citizens' Will of Fire, glued to their branches.

To his loose surprise, the tree that was growing outside was discarding its leaves. He grunted as he cracked his knuckles to relieve the tension. Miracles do happen.

He glanced outside once again, his eyes clouding with melancholy. _It's been nine months since Hanabi was born. It's been nine months since Akari died, and it's been almost two years since Hinata was abducted. _

The air grew colder has the realization dawned on him. He had one heiress for the Hyuuga clan, and although she was proven to have potential, he needed another child to bear children. One clan head, one for bearing children.

He rubbed his temples and decided to discard all thoughts and focus on his clan duties. He already had a child. He'd have to pretend Hinata had never existed.

**/ / / **

Hinata woke refreshed and rejuvenated. She stretched, enjoying the feeling of her muscles relieving itself of its tension. She massaged her throat idly as she sat in bed, her mind drifting to her life in Konoha, once again.

_Kaa-chan… Neji nii-san… Otou-sama. _The three most significant people in her life, and she was ripped away from them. Although her father was gruff, distant, and cool, she still looked up to him as inspiration. She chewed on her bottom lip as tears gathered her pearly white eyes. She had no one as an inspiration. She was all alone in the world, and it frightened her. The realization that she had to use herself as a crutch to continue on training made her fearful.

Hinata roughly wiped her tears, clawing at her skin in the process. She'd look for someone else to lean on, to find hope for.

Hinata stripped out of her nightwear and shrugged on her sweater and slipped on her boots. She had to take those confusing, troubling thoughts out her mind; immediately.

**/ / / **

In another village, Uchiha Sasuke marveled at his clans men's rapid hand seals, their stomachs puffing up and their cheeks growing larger as they held in a growing flame. Their chakra danced around as their red eyes glazed over, gazing at the clear lake. Their index fingers pointed tightly together, they opened their mouth and a large, hot flame slipped out their mouth.

In another village, Hyuuga Hinata's red fingers were pressed tightly together in a _tiger _seal, her stomach puffing up with a ball of fire. Molding her small chakra, she inserted a rough scale of chakra onto the small flame. Her throat stung as she opened her puffed mouth and spat out her tiny, but hot flame.

"_Sugoi!" _Hinata and Sasuke breathed; the former was because she was training and was out of breath, the latter because he was genuinely admiring the flame.

Neither knew that in a few, short two years, their lives would change forever.

_**/ / / **_

Kabuto's steps were unheard by the sleeping Hyuuga. Sound asleep, thanks to the small medicine Kabuto slipped into her water, Hinata was sound asleep. Kabuto tightened his gloves and gritted his teeth as he steadily made his way over to Hinata's room. He adjusted his glasses that slipped off his nose.

Cracking his knuckles, Kabuto slipped inside her dark room and peered over her thin body. She was slightly underweight and rather pale. He frowned in disgust. He still wasn't sure why Orochimaru couldn't kidnap a male Hyuuga; surely Hinata's special ability is hereditary throughout all Hyuugas? Male Shinobi were, to put it simply, stronger than kunoichi. Kabuto forced down a snort at his musings. He'd remind Orochimaru later.

His hands glowed green as his hands hovered over her right breast. He chewed on his bottom lip; the Byakugan would come handy.

Suddenly, as his chakra moved around, he felt a lump. His eyes widened and his hands stopped. _No way. So...? _He thought. He narrowed his eyes as Hinata stirred slightly in her sleep. His hands glowed green again as he repeated the process on her left breast. The bump was less significant, but still faintly existing.

Excited by the data he found, he quickly slipped off his gloves and pocketed them. He prevented his glasses from slipping off his nose by readjusting them, and he stared at Hinata's body once more.

_... So it's true, then? _He thought as he slipped out Hinata's room. Licking his sweaty lips, he sprinted to his room to report his new foundings.

**/ / / **

Hinata awoke. Her throat was drier and her lips felt heavy. She yawned, stretching her limbs and massaged her jaw.

She turned her head, staring at her dirty boots. _Everything feels wrong, _she noted wearily. Something shifted in her. Something wasn't right. The hideout was too quiet; she felt wrong in her body.

Shrugging it off, Hinata waggled her fingers and forced her feet into her boots. She was just paranoid.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: welp! Sorry this chapter doesn't have much Hinata parts, nor is it very long. It took me all week to write this crappy chapter up, and I'm still unsatisfied. This chapter barely gives any hints to what is abnormal about Hinata. I want to let you know that this will be the last chapter in a while that'll blatantly discuss Hinata's abnormality. Thanks for reading! <strong>


	11. 10: 盲目 (Blind)

**Chapter Ten: ****盲目 ****(Blind)**

_Legs bent, feet apart, adjust your elbows, if you cry I will beat you, legs bent, feet apar-_

It was a routine. Hinata soon realized her life, as she desired, would not be splashed with color, meaning, and freedom; instead, it's darkened with gray and white, the only meaning to her existence is to be strong and serve Orochimaru.

Soon, Kabuto began corporal punishment. If she slipped up and spilled a tear, her face would be red and hot from a hard, gloved smack. She'd squeeze her eyes and activate her Byakugan to prevent got tears from falling.

Routine. It was a routine.

_Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, rest. Saturday, Sunday, Mond-_ it was a schedule, she memorized it, dare say she was _used to it_. She was a robot, a puppet being controlled by them.

_**Legs bent, feet apart, adjust your elbows-**_

A pain in her jaw caused her to slide backwards, blinking rapidly. She was overusing her Byakugan. She was at her limit, but Kabuto wasn't letting her rest. She had to keep sparring with him while he mercilessly criticized her stance.

Charging forward, her wrists adjusted and her fists clenched, she attempted to throw a punch to Kabuto's stomach. Her knuckles brushed against his navy shirt, but he dodged effortlessly.

"Good!" He shouted out, sliding backwards, his fingers lingering on the cool floor. He stayed crouched like a cat, his eyes never leaving her. "This session is over. Return to your room."

Hinata deactivated her Byakugan eagerly, mumbled a shaky response, and wobbled out the Training Grounds. Her breath was irregular and she felt like collapsing for the fifth time that week. She wanted to throw up and drink a gallon of fresh water. She was tired of the same crunchy, old bread and lukewarm water.

She panted as she slowly made her way into her room, tugging off her boots and wiping her brow. Her throat was burning. Her eyes were hurting and her muscles were tender.

After showering, Hinata quietly crept into her bed. As soon as her face hit the pillow, she was gone.

* * *

><p>Hinata saw him leave. She was sure he knew she was spying, but he didn't care. His ethereal, snowy white hair billowed in the thin wind; his white kimono was tightened with the signature purple obi around his waist, and a pack was on his back. He was quiet, slipping out the hideout, jumping from trees to trees.<p>

_Where was he going? _Hinata wondered curiously about Kimimaro. Was he escaping?

Hinata downed her food and made her way out to the Training Grounds. It was unexpectedly empty. Where was everyone?

The hideout was eerily quiet. She couldn't hear any inhumane screams, she couldn't smell blood or feel smoke. The silence was suffocating, and she wanted to claw at her skin; she wanted to do something to break the silence.

Hinata picked at her thumbs before she decided to train on her own. She was inarguably going crazy, just by sitting here.

Her fingers moved swiftly before settling on the _tiger _seal. Her fingers formed a circle to direct her chakra and the fire.

Her stomach felt like acid (although, after continuously doing it, she was used to the sting) and as the flame build through her throat, circulating her system, it stung. Fighting the urge to cough and choke on the flames, her lips parted and a small fire spun from her mouth, through the circle, although nipping in her fingers in the process.

She frowned as she stuck her finger into her mouth, smoke puffing from her nose and lips. She coughed, tasting the bitter, ashy after effects of the flame. She needed to be careful.

"Hinata, why are you here?" She heard a familiar, slimy voice. Whipping around, Hinata found Kabuto leaning on the wall, his arms crossed nonchalantly.

"Kabuto-sensei," she greeted sheepishly. "I arrived for our daily training session?"

"Eh? I didn't tell you?" Kabuto replied, his gleeful time implying he purposely didn't inform Hinata, "there's no training today."

Hinata swallowed, blinking owlishly at him. _Wait. _She woke up early, when she could've slept in?

Hinata flexed her fingers, fighting the urge to grimace.

"Why?" She inquiried instead.

"We'll be moving locations, soon. Orochimaru-sama hates staying in the same place for too long," he explained airily, waving a gloved hand. He pointed a finger to her. "Aren't you six?"

Hinata squinted at his attempt to throw off the subject.

"Hai, Kabuto-sensei. I have another inquiry, if you do not mind? I saw Kimimaro-san leaving-"

"Oh, Kimimaro-kun? After he returns we'll be off. He needs to collect a little subject for us," he answered. Without warning, he turned around, walking off.

Hinata knitted her eyebrows together. Curiosity got the best of her. A subject? A test subject, perhaps? Why did he go, and not her?

The unfamiliar feeling of envy poured through her once again. Did Orochimaru not think her capable enough? Sure, she's still struggling in her taijutsu, but she's finished mastering her fire jutsu, and at six, that's an accomplishment. Was she, in reality, too weak?

Her thoughts clouded her head. Hinata bit her lip, hard. _**Was Orochimaru unsatisfied with her abilities, despite the fact she busted her ass to master a jutsu just to please the Sannin? **_

Pain shot through Hinata's body. Alarmed, she looked down. Drops of blood was slowly slinking down her rough, pale skin. Her nails were lodged in her skin. Hinata's mind quickly cleared. She had to calm down; she was harming herself unconsciously. Hinata smudged at the blood with her fingers, coated in saliva, and pulled off her sweater. Wrapping her sweater around her arm, she stared at her fingers.

She had to work hard. She needed to work hard and train her ass off to please Orochimaru. _**Yes. And if I work hard enough, he'll acknowledge me. **_

Hinata slipped out the Training Grounds, hurrying back to her room. Rummaging through, she activated her Byakugan to quickly locate her book.

The gray, dull book was buried under her pile of dirty sweaters. Kicking the articles of clothings off, she cradled the book, peering at it curiously. She'd find another jutsu to learn. She'd teach it herself _and Orochimaru will realize her intelligence and strength. _Her ambition hardened her and she opened the book in anticipation.

* * *

><p>Hinata wobbled, collapsing on the hard floor with a <em>thud. <em>

She was panting, feeling like shit, and was on the verge of passing out. _This is why kids shouldn't practice jutsus without a shinobi's supervision, _she realized.

Her kunai slipped out her hand. Her lungs felt squeezed and he stomach was on fire. She was attempting to perform a _Bunshin jutsu, _but to no avail; the closest thing she got was... well, nowhere.

She blinked. The world was turning darker, but she needed to rest in her _room. _She'd follow Kabuto's train of thought and _rest. _She shakily got up, stumbling as she did. She didn't even realize her Byakugan was deactivated until she realized the world was black.

_What the he-? _Hinata thought, the words stumbling out her moutn. Her fingers stretched as she touched the cool walls and doorknobs, trying to navigate through the hideout in the dark. Who turned off the lights?

Her pointer and middle finger were pressed to her nose as she tried to activate her Byakugan; it was still dark.

"Wh-what is this jutsu?" She quietly asked herself, fear washing over her. Was it a chakra void? Those didn't even exist!

She felt like sobbing. Her limit was gone, she couldn't see-

"Hinata. What the hell are you doing out here?" She heard a quiet voice, dripping with venom and fury. Hinata presumed she ventured into an exclusive, off limits room.

"G-Gomen n'asai!" She apologized. "It's dark-I can't see-" she sputtered, her voice shaking. She was weak and she couldn't see.

"I _told _you to rest," Kabuto growled. Hinata decided not to inform him that he indeed _did not _tell her that.

"Gomen!" She apologized, and helped when Kabuto pinched her wrists as he dragged her roughly out the room. He ignored as her arm, wrapped with her sweater, slammed into a wall and ignored when she cried out in pain.

A door opened, and Hinata can only guess it was her room.

"You over stressed you eyes," he snipped, and she sat on the bed, feeling salty tears well in her eyes; was this permanent? If she was _blind, __**Orochimaru wouldn't give a damn about her and her worth would be erased.**_

"P-Please-is it permanent...?" She whimpered, fingers moving to rub her eyes, but Kabuto slapped her fingers away.

"_Urusai_!" He snarled, and Hinata shrunk away.

She felt the _hum _of chakra and felt warmth wash over her eyes. She fidgeted and twitched, clamping her lips shut.

"There's nothing to do but rest," Kabuto yapped. "Now, stay in bed to recuperate, lest you want to go blind."

"H-Hai," Hinata obediently replied, shrinking into her bed. She felt something rough wrap around her head, touching her eyes.

Footsteps; Hinata flinched when the door slammed close. She was alone. Again.

For some odd reason, this time around, she wasn't so depressed about it.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: <strong>So, sorry for the horrible updates. I've been having issues concerning family, and I've been really depressed lately. Second, I've been releasing anti-Hinata vibes. She's _not _my favorite character anymore, (not even favorite female character) because Kishimoto and Studio Pierrot ruined her for me. I'm not discontinuing this story because of it, however. Since it's my fanfiction, I could mould and model Hinata to my pleasing, and she'll _actually _have a backbone and won't be whimpering "Naruto-kun" or thinking about Naruto every day, like Canon!Hinata. This is not a NaruHina, (that damaged the whole series IMO, and the characters) and I'm not even sure this store will have romance. To add on to that, this is not a Kabuto/Hinata, nor was this chapter Kabuto/Hinata. I wanted to emphasize that darkness of staying w/ Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Kimimaro. Kabuto enforces rules, and if they're not followed, you'll get slapped. Just wanted to clear that up.

Also! I've started a new story. Don't worry, it's not as shitty as this one; it's an OC where she gets reborn into the Naruto world. It's a rewrite or "Quiet.'' It's called Strawberry if you want to read. Thanks for reading! Please review!


	12. 11: 回答 (Answers)

**Chapter Eleven: ****回答 ****(answers)**

After the mini incident concerning her eyes, Hinata put her training on a pause. Kabuto seemed to encourage it and she needed the extra recuperating time to tend to her sore muscles. She'd stretch for a good twenty minutes, indulge in her small scrolls containing basic ninjutsus, and mull over her progress.

So far, in six years, she has been able to prolong her use of Byakugan, perform a basic fire jutsu, a clone jutsu, and to a minimal extent, a substitution jutsu. Her strongest areas were in her Byakugan and fire jutsus.

Hinata ran her fingers through her awfully dry hair. After the women stopped taking care of her, (Hinata had a small, horrible theory on where they went) she had little to no time to take care of her hair. She remembered their soft hands running through her scalp. When she was younger, her hair was cropped short close to her scalp. It grew, but to a bad price: stringy, dry ends. She didn't exactly have the time to condition and trim her scalp.

Now, with her newfound free time, she had time. She absently ran her fingers through her new length. Her silver eyes roamed the room until it landed on a cold kunai. It was a reused one, and it was still stained with blood. Although she would've, and still is, wary of blood, she ran her fingers through the blade. Tucking her tongue between her teeth, Hinata gripped the kunai in one hand and clutched a handful of her hair in the other. The kunai pressed against her thin, ultramarine locks and sawed through it. She closed her eyes as she sliced it off, feeling it tumble down her back. She stared at her hands in almost wonder.

Her hair was gone. It was in a rough, improper cut.

_What would the clan think, now? _She wondered absentmindedly, _that I cut my hair with a kunai? What'd they do if they saw it in the condition it is now?_

Setting the kunai down, Hinata slipped back into bed.

* * *

><p>When training <em>did <em>finally pick up, Kabuto had a chilling, sickeningly polite smile on his face. Hinata's hand was itching to be put in her mouth, but Hinata wanted to relinquish the habit of sucking on her sweater, so she kept her hands at her side, trying to keep the thoughts out her mind.

There was silence. Kabuto was staring at her intensely, and Hinata was struggling to meet his gaze. She decided to slip her gaze to his shoes, and in a millisecond, he was on her, his grip on her tight as an iron, causing her wrist to throb in pain.

She snivelled.

"Have I not repeatedly told you to meet my eyes?" He inquired pleasantly, as if he was not injuring her delicate bones. She felt-_no, saw _pain dancing in front of her, and she finally mewled out in pain. His gloved fingers released, and Hinata didn't dare touch her wrist to test if it were broken. At most, it was broken; the very least, it was sprained. She sunk down on the floor.

Kabuto's corporal punishments have gone extreme. He began hitting, slapping, and spraining minor bones to get the point across. Hinata was suddenly wishing she was resting and doing nothing, than training with Kabuto.

"Kimimaro-kun returned from his mission," Kabuto quipped, as if he hadn't _literally _sprained her bones, ignoring her figure crumpled to the floor.

Hinata lifted her head slowly. The pain hadn't faded, but she was all the less interested in this new information. She hadn't grown fond of the white-haired boy, but she was still curious of his abilities, kekkei genkai, and his mission that had made him leave for a long time and put a stop in her training.

Kabuto went on, "I hope you remember of Orochimaru-sama's promise of you receiving a seal?"

Hinata's eyes visibly widened and she inwardly cringed; she wasn't too enthusiastic of the prospect of receiving a seal. Although most Hyuugas did not specialize in fūinjutsu, there were few that sprouted out every ten or so years; in Hinata's time in the Hyuuga compound, she heard stories of a Hyuuga woman who excelled in the particular type of jutsu and was a legend in the Hyuuga clan.

Hinata's knowledge of fūinjutsu was limited, if not, she had no knowledge whatsoever on the subject. However, with the traits concerning and that were linked with Orochimaru, she knew that it wouldn't be a good seal.

Kabuto's lips spread into a smile at her fear.

"Yes, well, Kimimaro-kun's trip was based off just that-to collect a potential test subject from Sakanagakure. **(1)**"

Hinata, despite her state of pain, she knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. Sakanagakure? The village was foreign to her. She had been taught, even in Konoha, about most of the countries and villages, and there were books that littered about the hideout about the geography of the world; however, Sakanagakure was not on the list.

Kabuto, however, did not explain further on the village. Instead, he continued, ignoring her perplexed, pain expression.

"The test subject's clan, _Totsuzen-hen'tai _**(2)**, has a particular mutant component infused with their DNA. I'm not going to dwell on it too much-" he looked at her disdainfully, adjusting his glasses, "-but Orochimaru has found the findings very intriguing. He'll be off to another trip."

Hinata felt a wave of relief wash over her. _She won't be receiving the curse seal now, or tomorrow, or in a week, hopefully. _

As if reading her mind, Kabuto narrowed his eyes. "You'll be receiving a seal soon after Orochimaru returns." He flatly addressed her. "Until then, you'll be self-training yourself daily."

Hinata nodded.

"Ano… Kabuto-senpai," She spoke up mousily. She gestured to her wrist, which was still stinging in pain. "C-can you…" Her eyes roamed from his shoes to his face, twitching in terror, "heal my… wrist?"

Kabuto's smile faded into a grimace. His eyebrows stitched together in annoyance. He not-too-gently grabbed her wrist, making her flinch, and his eyebrows fixated on it. Green chakra emitted from his glove hands, making warmth spread over her bones. Pain filled Hinata's nerves, making her squirm and yelp out, but Kabuto ignored her noises.

"Go," He ordered, rising from his kneeling position.

Hinata didn't bother twisting her wrist to confirm that it was healed. She whirled around without a second demand, and jolted out of the grounds, slipping back inside.

Her mind was reeling with the new found information. Orochimaru was leaving. Kimimaro returned back from his trip; his mission was to find a test subject, a person from a clan that she did not recognized, (which was odd, since the Hyuugas took pride in their clan, and could name every clan off the top of their head) and a village she did not recognized. Kabuto uttered words that she hadn't understood, so she can't theorize, hypothesize, or distinguish what's so important of the boy. He had something to do with the seal that would be implanted in her, and he had something to do with why Orochimaru was leaving; what it was, she did not know.

But, she would find out; she was tired of being kept in the dark. She was tired of not knowing what the hell was going on. She had an advantage; she had her bloodline limit, the _Byakugan_, which could allow her to see outside from her room.

Self-training, she observed, was a way to distract her from what was really going on. However-_she stared at her wrist_-Kabuto's orders were orders. If they weren't obeyed, he'd enforce them with physical, or perhaps even internal harm.

If he wasn't tearing her down emotionally and mentally, it'd be externally.

She chewed her lips as she tugged off her boots. She roamed her cold fingers over her pale wrist. There'll be answers, and she'll find them out, whether or not Kabuto was willing to disclose them.

* * *

><p><strong>FOOTNOTES: <strong>

**1) **- Sakanagakure means Hidden Fish village. Kishimoto never specified what village Jūgo was from, so I improvised. Sakanagakure is a mostly civilian village with fisherman living in it. Sakanagakure was destroyed due to Jūgo's clan, and very few people inhabit the village, although fisherman still remain.

**2) - **Totsuzen hen'i-tai means mutant in Japanese (romanji). I'm not sure if it's a mistranslation or if the spelling is off, so please forgive and inform me if it is! I made up a clan name for Jūgo since his clan is also unknown and unexplored.


End file.
